ERES MIA
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Llevaban poco como pareja, pero Marinette tenía en claro que a él no podía importarle menos. Drabble, completo.


Él le había pedido encontrarse detrás de la biblioteca en el receso. Observándola con picardía cuando apareció, deteniéndose a decir una sola oración.

—Eres tan hermosa —Le dijo apenas verla —Y tan solo mía.

Sin permitirle contestar impactó su cuerpo contra el de la azabache, quien por pura inercia empezó a caminar hacia atrás, buscando algo de espacio personal. Espacio que no consiguió, ya que su cintura estaba apresada por el contrario y sin querer había logrado quedar acorralada contra el muro.

Consciente de que él estaba demasiado ocupado perdiéndose en su cintura y recorriendo cada esquina de su boca como para poner atención en sus pequeñas manos que intentaban empujarlo.

No era la primera vez que su novio actuaba así, pero eso no implicaba que ella lo disfrutara. Aun así, siempre intentaba pensar que no era para tanto.

Que seguramente Kim se sentía feliz de tener una relación con ella y que no sabía demostrárselo de otra manera.

Lo conocía desde hace mucho, sabía que era un buen chico y que era algo tosco. Pero eso no hacía más fácil para ella aceptar que no estaba segura de qué la había hecho decir que sí cuando le pidió salir.

Quizás había sido la mirada tierna que le había dedicado o quizás lo deseosa que se sentía de estar en una relación. Y a pesar de que intentaba poner de su parte para que su reciente relación funcionara, no podía negar que la situación era cada vez más incómoda.

—Kim, espe... —Sus labios habían dejado de envestirla para tomar una bocanada de aire que la azabache no pudo aprovechar al intentar detener las ansias masculinas con sus palabras.

Como si no importará su opinión, como si solo importara lo mucho que él parecía disfrutar ese contacto.

El tacto de su tersa piel debajo de la blusa, restando importancia a lo inapropiado que era ese contacto en el lugar en el que se encontraban.

Hasta que se hartó.

En un diestro movimiento Marinette atinó a golpear la pantorrilla del varón, él se alejó bruscamente.

—¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? —Quiso saber Kim que se había hincado frente a ella para sobar su pantorrilla golpeada.

Había sonado molesto, como si ella no tuviese ninguna razón para actuar así.

—¿A mí? ¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti? Quería que te detuvieras ¡No que continuaras!

—Vamos Nette, solo estaba demostrándote mi cariño.

—Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que actúes así, Kim —Estaba tan enojada que sentía su cuerpo temblar por la rabia contenida.

—Eres tan melodramática —Y ahí estaba de nuevo, intentando que pensará que lo exageraba todo.

—Esta melodramática no quiere volver a verte buscándola en su casa —Espetó, dando media vuelta para irse de ahí.

—¿Qué? Vamos Marinette ¡No actúes cómo si fuera culpa mía!

Kim no intentó alcanzarla en ese momento, pero sí apareció al otro día con un ramo de rosas para ella; en la entrada principal, esperándola.

—¡Ni siquiera estas flores son equiparables a tu belleza! —Soltó a los cuatro vientos, ofreciéndole el ramo que la chica dudo un par de segundos en aceptar.

Lo vio sonreír con suficiencia, pero Kim estaba muy mal de la cabeza si pensaba que unas flores y palabras dulces la harían darle una nueva oportunidad.

Sin decoró las dejó caer al suelo, tras pensar que ponerle el ramo de flores como si de un sombrero se tratase sería un acto mucho más grosero.

—No, Kim —Zanjó de golpe antes de entrar al salón.

Después de eso el atleta no volvió a intentar acercarse a ella, al contrario, aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse a otras señoritas; dejando a Marinette con una lección.

Sí, se había sentido usada cuando lo vio restregándose con otra chica. Como si cualquiera le viniera bien para bajar un poco el fuego en sus hormonas.

Sí, se sentía idiota por caer en la trampa. Por pensar que él la veía de una manera especial.

Pero lo importante es que ya no era ella la que estaba entre sus garras. Había sido lo suficientemente sensata para ponerle un alto y alejarse y esa, era siempre una victoria.

* * *

Feliz día del riñon… ah, y de la mujer también.

Gracias por leer, por votar y comentar.


End file.
